Return
by Mildly Entertaining
Summary: "Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" Robin asked he was so confused. Why was everyone one so upset with him and why were they all giving him that same sad look.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

The first sensation that he felt was pain, excruciating pain. His soul felt like it it was being ripped apart and every muscle in his body burned, but nothing could compare to the pain that he felt in his heart. It felt like he was being stabbed in the chest with a hot metal poker over and over again. He wanted to cry, scream out in agony in hopes that it would alleviate his pain, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't.

He couldn't remember why he was in so much pain; he couldn't really remember much of anything at the moment. Even his own name eluded him and he knew that it should have worried him, but the only thing that he could focus on was the pain.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. The shredding of his soul was replaced by the soft and slightly damp grass that materialized underneath him, the burning of his muscles was replaced by the warmth of the sunrise and the chirping of the birds, and the pain in his heart was replaced by an intense desire to sleep. He was immensely tired and his limbs felt as heavy as rocks. Any attempt to open his eyelids was met with resistance from his own body.

He didn't know how long he laid there for, but eventually he started to hear some voices. They were muffled and distant at first but soon became clearer. It was only when the voices were right on top of him did he realize that he didn't understand what they were saying. His eyes were still closed too so he could not even see what they looked liked. He gathered up all the strength that he had and opened his eyes.

The first thing that he noticed was that it was bright, so bright that he contemplated closing his eyes again just to escape the burning brightness of the sun. He decided against closing his eyes though because he knew that he wouldn't be able to open his eyes again. The second thing that he noticed was that his vision was blurry. He had trouble seeing anything clearly and he could not make out his surroundings. Eventually his vision cleared up enough so that he could see the people standing above him.

It was the people whose voices he had heard and they seemed to be talking about him. There was two of them; a man and a woman. The woman had light blue eyes that shined in the sun and her blonde hair was gathered up into pigtails; this made her seem younger than she probably was. She had a brilliant smile on that was almost as blinding as the sun was moments ago. The man had vibrant blue hair and matching blue eyes that gave him an almost wild appearance. He gave the impression of someone who spent most of his time outside and the pauldron that he was wearing on his muscled arm further confirmed his suspicions that this man was not one to spend his time indoors.

Their conversation stopped the moment that they realized that he had opened his eyes. The blue haired man smiled down at him and the woman's smile grew even wider. They were saying something to him but he couldn't understand what. It was at this moment where he realized that maybe he should be scared. He was defenseless and if these people decided that they wanted to harm him he would have no energy to fight them back. He was a sitting duck… yet… he noted that he didn't feel afraid of them at all. Maybe it was the fact that he was exhausted, or maybe it was the fact that he had just gone through the most excruciating pain possible and that he doubted that these two people could hurt him worse than that, but he felt that he could trust the man with the blue hair and the woman with an enormous smile. He felt safe around these people, so when the man offered him his hand he accepted it.

He felt weak, his muscles were shaking from the strain of trying to get up off the floor. If it weren't for the man's help he never would have been able to stand. His legs were shaking and he was leaning the man a lot for support, but he was standing.

They both smiled at him and the man told him something, but he still couldn't understand what they were saying. After much effort and strength

" _... What?"_ was the only word that he managed to get out and he regretted doing so immediately after.

The smiles on the faces of his two saviors immediately turned into frowns and they seemed worried, almost scared, but of what he didn't know. Certainly not of himself, he was as harmless as harmless could get. If they wanted to they could kill him and he would offer little to no resistance. So then what were they so afraid of? As he was contemplating the answer to this question the man spoke to him once more.

"Robin?" he asked hesitantly almost timidly.

" _Robin?"_ he repeated slowly testing the word out. It was only then that he realized that he sounded different from the two people helping him. They must speak different languages he realized which would make communicating a challenge, but that realization should not have caused panic like it did in the blue haired man.

He was talking faster and from what he could tell was asking him more questions. He didn't understand what he asked, but the man looked at him like he was expecting an answer so he stupidly repeated the only word that he knew they understood.

" _Robin"_ it was a word that felt both familiar and safe, but it was also a word that he did not know the meaning to. This was, unsurprisingly, not the answer that the man wanted to hear. He became even more panicked and began to question his blonde haired companion. She also seemed worried, but was better at not letting it show.

She took out a staff and slowly began approached him like one would approach an injured deer that they were afraid would run away. He gave her a questioning look but otherwise remained still. It's not like he could run away even if he wanted to. He was still leaning on the blue haired man for support and he was pretty sure that if he tried to stand on his own that he would fall flat on his face and even if he did have the strength to stand on his own he definitely did not have the energy to run away from them.

He finally realized that the girl was trying to heal him, which confused him. Sure, he was extremely tired, but other than that he felt fine and he didn't look like he had any serious injuries. Instead of healing his limbs or torso like he expected her to do she instead directed her healing magic to his head.

The second that her healing magic made contact with his head he began to lose consciousness. His body's magical resistance must have been especially weak if he could not even handle healing magic. As he was falling on the floor the last thing that he remembered was the blonde haired girls frightened scream.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

He vaguely remembered being put into a carriage and a blanket being put on top of him. They were taking him somewhere, but where he didn't know. He was asleep for what felt like a long time and at times he was briefly aware of his surroundings before he was pulled back into unconsciousness.

Once his eyes opened he was finally able to discern his surroundings. He was resting on a comfortable bed in a medical ward. There was dozens of empty beds to the right and to the left of him. A quick scan of the room also revealed that he was the only person in the room. From what he could tell it was early morning so it would probably be awhile before anyone came to check on him.

While he waited he decided to examine his body for any injuries. He ran his fingers through his white hair and tried to feel for any bumps or bruises on his scalp. When he found none he moved on to examining his arms and hands, but there was not a single blemish on his pale white skin. He paused for a second while examining his right hand and stared at it. He felt like he was missing something like his hand wasn't supposed to look this way. This brought his attention to his lack of memory.

' _Who am I?'_ he thought, ' _and why can't I remember anything?'_ Did he have any friends, family, a wife, children? Or was he all alone in the world?

Suddenly, he heard someone shout and he quickly looked up at the person who was walking into the room.

It was the blonde woman that found him and she was being accompanied by two men. He recognized the blue haired man as the one who helped him up, but he did not know who the other man was. He had brown hair and was dressed in a full plate of armor. Was he their body guard? And why would they need one to visit a patient?

"Robin" said the brown haired man as he smiled and nodded his head.

' _Robin… is that my name?'_ he wondered. It would certainly explain why they kept repeating it.

" _My name…"_ he looked up at them questioningly, " _is Robin?"_

The group of three began to look concerned, but it was the man with the blue hair that stepped forward and he looked furious. He briefly wondered if he had ever felt this scared before. The blue haired man began screaming at him and wildly gesturing toward him. He was holding tightly onto an article of clothing like a lifeline. He was almost afraid to look up at the blue haired man's face because he was sure it would be an angry one. So, he was surprised to see sadness. His looked defeated and his eyes were watering a bit.

He looked away because he did not want to upset the man any further. He turned his attention back to the article of clothing in the man's hand. It looked familiar like he had seen it somewhere before. Yes, he was positive that he had seen it before. It was his coat! He remembered! It belonged to him and it was important to him because… because… someone gave it to him? Someone important?

He realized that he had been staring at it for a while now. He also realized that the man had stopped shouting and was now also starring at the coat. The blue haired looked back and forth between him and the coat; then extended his hand and offered him the coat. When he touched the coat it felt like he was being hit in the head. The feel of the coat, the designs, everything just felt like home.

In that moment everything came back to him; his name, his likes, dislikes, his mother, his heritage, and his destiny. All of his memories hit him at once and it hurt. He screamed out in pain and clutched his head. The blonde haired girl quickly rushed to his side and attempted to heal him, but it was no use. His head felt like it was going to explode and his eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. His once empty head was being filled with years of memories. Just when he thought that he couldn't handle the pain anymore, it stopped just ask quickly as it started.

"I'm alright" he said in a slightly accented Ylissean. When his memories came back he had realized that he was speaking Plegian which is why no one understood him.

"Robin?" The blonde haired girl asked hesitantly.

"Do you remember now?" The blue haired man asked hopefully.

"I'm alright" he repeated, "and I remember who I am now."

The girl immediately began tearing up, "Robin!" she cried as she latched herself to him.

Robin was confused at her actions, but allowed her to hug him because she seemed very distressed. That and he doubted that he could pry her off him even if he tried. For someone who looked so delicate she sure had an iron grip. He awkwardly patted her back and cleared his throat

"I am Robin of Plegia and I thank you for your assistance." he said addressing everyone in the room.

There was silence for a moment before the blonde haired girl lifted her face from his chest, "Robin of… Plegia?" she repeated.

"Oh! How rude of me. I don't even know the names of my saviors." Robin looked at them expectantly.

The blonde woman quickly took a step back away from him like she had been burned and the two other occupants shared a shocked look.

"Ha ha. Very funny Robin," Spoke the blue haired man after a short pause. "Stop joking around you're scaring Lissa"

"While I am glad to see you unharmed, I must agree with milord that your sense of humor is in bad taste" said the man in a full set of armor.

"Pardon?" he asked. What were they talking about he was being completely serious.

"I apologize if I caused you any distress," He said as he looked at the blonde haired girl, Lissa was her name. "It wasn't my intention and I certainly wasn't 'joking around' like you claimed" he told the blue haired man.

"This isn't funny Robin, cut it out!" The blue haired man shouted.

This angered Robin; he didn't care that these people saved him they were being completely unreasonable.

"There's nothing to 'cut out'" He stated "I don't understand why you are getting so upset. I merely asked for your names so that I could properly thank you."

"You already know our names!" the blue haired man shouted.

"Milord! please calm yourself. Shouting will not solv-" The brown haired knight was interrupted by his liege.

"No! Frederick this isn't right and you know it!" He was shaking his head "Robin should remember us…. I… don't…."

The knight put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I missed him too, I missed him a lot"

"Frederick?" The blue haired man looked up at his friend.

"Fear not milord I'm sure that everything will turn out fine" He said will a rare smile on his face, "but in the meantime please calm yourself. It won't do anyone any good if we begin to panic."

"I… Thank you Frederick. I needed that" He said.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" Robin asked he was so confused. Why was everyone one so upset with him and why were they all giving him that same sad look.

"You really don't remember us?" The blue haired man asked.

Robin looked at Lissa, and Frederick and finally at the blue haired man. He slowly shook his head.

"No." He paused, "should I?" he asked.

The blue haired man frowned.


	3. Chapter 3: Suspicions

"You really don't remember us?" The blue haired man asked.

Robin looked at Lissa, and Frederick and finally at the blue haired man. He slowly shook his head.

"No." He paused, "should I?" he asked.

The blue haired man frowned.

"It's just not fair!" shouted Lissa.

"Lissa, pleas-" Robin noted that the blue haired man's attempt to calm Lissa down only served to make her more frustrated.

"No! It's not fair and you know it, Chrom!" So the blue haired man's name was Chrom. It sounded familiar. "After everything he's been through and after everything he's sacrificed he deserves to be happy, but instead he comes back to us like this-" She said while gesturing in Robin's direction. Robin felt slightly offended. There was nothing wrong with him. "It's like someone's sick idea of prank"

"I am sure that Robin's memories will return soon, milady. Our bonds were too strong for him to forget." Frederick said reassuringly.

Lissa sighed. "Your right, but still… It's just not fair" she mumbled.

"I know it's hard Lissa, but we have to be stron-" Chrom kept attempting to reassure Lissa, but Robin wasn't listening anymore

"milady?" Robin said quietly. So they were nobility. Robin had suspected it, but they had acted so friendly that he wasn't sure. All the noble's that he had met in the past were so… cold that he couldn't bring himself to believe that these two kind people were nobility. Especially Chrom he was so differen-

Chrom! That name, but it couldn't be! Robin looked at Chrom's shoulder and found exactly what he had been searching for: The mark of Naga. The mark that only royalty was born with. Suddenly everything clicked into place. Their bodyguard, their access to a medical ward, their noble status, Chrom's unusual blue hair. He was talking to Ylissean royalty.

He didn't know how he missed it earlier. His memories must not have fully returned or he must have been too tired to not notice something as obvious as that. He even remembered studying the Ylissean royal line, how could he forget? Emmeryn the kind Exalt. Chrom, the brave and strong crown prince. And Lissa the sweet and friendly crown princess. He had been rescued by royalty.

Then he made another realization. He had rudely talked back to Ylissean royalty. A Plegian. After they had saved his life. The second he realized this he practically threw himself at the feet of a very startled Chrom.

"Your majesty! Forgive me for my terrible attitude. I wasn't thinking. I shouldn't hav-"

"Peace Robin." Robin looked up to see Chrom smiling at him. "You did nothing wrong though you did startle me."

"The way I talked to you earlier, both of you" He said now also looking at Lissa. "It isn't how someone of my station should address nobility and for that I apologize."

"Robin." Lissa said sadly "You don't have to apologize to us. And your 'station' shouldn't matter. That's what you taught me remember?"

Chrom saw that Lissa was getting upset again and spoke up before she could start shouting.

"What my sister is trying to say, Robin. Is that we're equals and that your 'station' doesn't matter to us"

"Equals?! But I-"

"Come on give me your hand. You shouldn't have to bow to us" Chrom said.

Robin was going to protest more, but when he looked at Chrom he knew that he wouldn't listen. It was strange, but Robin felt like he knew that Chrom could be as stubborn as a mule. So Robin just sighed and took Chrom's hand and stood up. He dusted off his pant's and he finally noticed that his coat was on the floor. He must have dropped it when he was assaulted with his memories. He went to pick it up and put it back on. He felt a million times better already.

"I never thought that I would say this, but I missed seeing you in your coat" Frederick said.

"Yeah, it suits you" added Lissa.

"You aren't planning on wearing that coat are you?" Chrom asked suddenly nervously.

"Why wouldn't I?" Robin questioned. "It's my favorite coat and I would feel weird it I didn't wear it"

"Uh.. no reason just curious is all." He said looking at Lissa and Frederick. It looked like he had bug eyes and it was obvious he was gesturing toward Robin with his head. If he was trying to secretly tell them something Robin thought that he was doing a terrible job at it.

Lissa was tilted her head to the side and even Frederick looked confused at Chrom's actions.

"Oh… Oh!" Lissa exclaimed in understanding. "Yeah Robin aren't you going to take off your coat." she said nudging Frederick or at least as much as you can nudge someone who is wearing a full set of armor.

It seemed like Frederick finally understood what the two royal sibling were talking about. Robin knew this because Frederick also became obsessed with getting him to take his coat off.

"It's awfully warm in here. Wouldn't you say so, Robin?" Frederick asked. "Perhaps you should take your coat off."

"Yes! Good idea Frederick." Chrom said. "Now, why don't you give me your coat. I'll have it cleaned and returned to you later."

"I appreciate the offer, but I would rather keep the coat on." Robin said.

"Are you sure?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Robin said.

A girls muffled shouts could be heard echoing the halls outside the medical ward. Robin would not usual give something as small as that much thought, but the voice instantly made the occupants in the room freeze. Lissa was the first to react.

"Wow! Robin you're looking pretty thin. You're probably really hungry after sleeping for so long, huh?" she asked loudly.

"Uh.. Yes. I am hungry, but who is that shouting and why does she sound angry?" he asked.

"Shouting? I don't hear any shouting. Do you, Frederick?" Lissa asked.

"Not a sound milady" Frederick responded.

They were definitely hiding something from him, but what Robin didn't know was what. The voice was getting closer.

"I'll go… deal with that." Chrom said pointing to the direction that the voice was coming from.

"So you heard the voice too?" Robin asked.

"Hurry Robin! Your food's getting cold." Lissa said as she began to drag Robin out of the room and away from the voice.

Luckily for Lissa, Robin actually was really hungry. He decided that his investigation into these suspicious events could happen after he ate. After all, he couldn't think on an empty stomach.

* * *

Morgan wasn't stupid. She acted immature at times, but she was brilliant and observant. Which is why it infuriated her when people underestimated her. Yet, she knew that she only had herself to blame. It was easy to assume that she was immature. She spent a lot of time chasing Yarne around the camp. She even made him cry once which only earned her the ire of Panne. She also dug pits around the camp attempting to catch her father. She flinched at that particular memory. She did trap a lot of people that day, none of which were her father. That was the first time that her father looked angry at her. He gave her a long lecture about responsibility, maturity, and the importance of trust between allies. She was then forced to fill each and every hole that she had dug. That was not what she would call a pleasant day.

Morgan shook her head to rid herself of unpleasant memories and focused on her current situation. Chrom. He was was underestimating her brilliance. She could spot deceit a million miles away, she was her father's daughter after all. Nothing could get past her keen eyes. Just one nervous twitch, a shifting of the eyes was enough for her to tell if someone was lying. It also didn't help that Chrom was a terrible liar.

"-nd that's why I can't give you back your father's coat." Chrom said smiling nervously.

"So you expect me to believe that Miriel. Super mage and super genius extraordinaire, Miriel. That Miriel messed up and 'accidentally' reduced my father's coat to a pile of ash." Morgan said.

"I… Yes?" he said unconvincingly. He quickly cleared his throat and attempted to make himself look more confident. "Of course, even someone as skilled of a mage as Miriel can make mistakes sometimes. The tracking spell that she was attempting to perform was rather complicated."

"Sure, but to completely incinerate his coat? You'd have to mess up pretty badly to do something like that. And last time I checked that tracking spell had nothing to even do with fire!" She was stroking her chin "Hmm.. Now that I think about it didn't we already try a cloaking spell to attempt to locate father?" she asked.

"Yes, we di-" he was interrupted by Morgan.

"And didn't that tracking potion fail as well?" she asked. Something fishy was going on here. Why would Chrom ask Miriel to do something that he knew wouldn't work?

"Yes, but I thought that it would be a good idea if we tried again. This time I asked Miriel to use a stronger spell which required something of personal significance" He seemed confident in his answer.

"Then why didn't we use it earlier?" He remained silent.

"I… well.. That is… I didn't know about it" He was starting to sweat.

"Then why didn't Miriel bring it to our attention? She cared about Father too. I know that if she knew of a better tracking spell that she would have used it. And don't tell me that she just learned about it. She researched everything that she could about tracking spells after father disappeared. " She had him cornered. It was only a matter of time before she uncovered the truth.

"I guess she just… forgot." Chrom said, but even he didn't sound convinced. Morgan was angry. He couldn't even look her in the eyes when he lied to her.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Morgan shouted suddenly.

Chrom looked up, startled "Morgan I-"

"Forget about it." she said shaking her head "If you want to keep lying to my face fine, but just give me back my father's coat."

"I told you it wa-" Chrom attempted to explain.

"Stop lying!" Chrom stopped talking and looked away guiltily.

After a pause of silence Morgan spoke again this time quietly.

"It's the only thing that she has left of Father." She said.

Chrom looked up and instantly regretted it. Morgan's eyes were starting to water. She no longer looked angry instead she looked terribly sad.

"After father… left… Mother had nothing to remember him by except for his coat. I still have my coat, but mother… she has nothing."

"... Your right, I was lying" Morgan blinked. She didn't expect him to admit to lying. "Robin's coat is fine, but I can't give it back to you." he said.

"Why not?" She wasn't mad anymore. She was just tired. Talking about her father always upset her nowadays.

"I'm still using it to try and find Robin and I think I'm close. I just need more time." Morgan's eyes widened. He was close to finding her father? Is that why he was lying to her so that he wouldn't get her hopes up?

She stared at Chrom. No, he was still hiding something from her. What wasn't he telling her? Morgan decided that she wasn't going to get the truth by asking Chrom.

"Ok. I believe you. Just promise to give me his coat back when your done" she said as she turned and walked away.

"I promise." Chrom said.

Morgan's investigation was just beginning. Chrom knew something about her father and was hiding it from her. She would find out the truth one way or another.


End file.
